The Bella The Volvo and the Mishap
by pleasebiteme
Summary: One Saturday afternoon, Bella decides to go grocery shopping with Edward. In the Volvo. With herself in the driver's seat. Sequel now up as a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I sat on Edward's lap on Charlie's couch. We didn't have much to this Saturday, though he seemed perfectly content with just playing with my hair. I was pretty content as well, but my butt was beginning to get severely cold.

"Let's do something," I suggested after a moment of thought.

Edward smiled. "Like what?"

My moment of thought didn't go far. "I don't know…something."

Silence struck once again as Edward brought his attention back to my bland hair.

"Let's go grocery shopping!" I exclaimed.

He lifted one eyebrow. "Grocery shopping?" I could see where his confusion was coming from. He doesn't eat food, of course. Plus, I had plenty of food in the house.

I pouted. "It seems exciting."

He laughed, bewildered. "Alright. We'll go grocery shopping."

I jumped up and went to get my keys. Then I had a better idea.

I spun around and walked back towards him. Standing directly in front of his incredibly tall figure, I batted my eyelashes.

Edward narrowed his eyes and a smile crept up his face. "Yes?"

"Well…I've never driven a car other than my truck before…."

He sighed when he understood what I was talking about.

"I'm a really careful driver! And Thriftway is a mere…however many minutes away…" I assured him.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to me delicately. Edward Cullen would never say no to me.

I jingled them in victory and started toward the door. What wonderful luck I had.

Edward, of course, was in the car before me, so when I had closed the door and secured my butt into place, I accelerated down the street.

The drive was coming along quite smoothly, smoother than I'd ever dream of my truck getting. I wasn't quite used to how little effort it took to take make the car gain speed. I pressed the gas pedal a tad too hard, and freaked out silently. I swerved and ran the Volvo into the curb. Terrific. I looked up at Edward innocently. He laughed lightly and gestured for me to back up. As I did so, I hit a bump. I didn't think much of it, but when I saw Edward's mouth twitch into a slight smile, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing, really…."

"It was just a bump…"

"That's debatable."

Realization struck and I made a U-turn back to where I'd hit that bump.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to know exactly what it was that I hit," I answered him.

He shook his head. When I reached the spot that I was positive was it, I opened the door and got out of the Volvo.

My jaw dropped. I was going to be sick.

That poor squirrel….

I looked up at Edward with wide eyes. "I'm a murderer!"

He chuckled. "No, you're not. This happens all the time," he remarked.

"Ugh. This time it shall be different. You're a pro at handling animal carcasses. You can transport it."

"Transport it…?"

"Well, we can't bury it right here, silly."

"Oh, of course," he said sarcastically. "Because that would be radical."

I walked over to the car and pulled a plastic bag out of my purse, which was sitting on the driver's seat.

"Bella, why exactly do you have that in your bag?"

I rolled my eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "No time for silly questions, Eddy-Poo."

I held the bag open as I held it out towards him and turned my head away. He placed the animal in it and wrapped it snuggly.

Clearly, Edward was much more fitted to dig a hole in the ground than I was. I wondered, as he did so, if it was illegal to bury a dead squirrel on someone else's property. The chunk of grass by the curb across from someone's house would belong to the owner of that house…right?

Nonetheless, we finished the task and I sighed as I bid the squirrel farewell.

Now, to find some hand sanitizer….

**Okay, so...this was rather random. But I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurve one-shots. :D**

**I could have just had her take her own truck, and I'm pretty sure that I had a good reason for making her take the Volvo... But I forgot. o.O  
**

**Anyways, the sequel is coming very soon. I'm gonna post it as a second chapter, since I feel more people will read it that way. ...Right? 'Cause that way they wouldn't have to go to my profile and read this one. No one really cares _that _much, hahah.**

**So, yeah. Reviews? (:**


	2. Sequel: The Supermarket

**YAY! Sequel. This will be the final chapter. (:**

"I can't drive…?" I asked, sorrow coloring my tone when Edward took the wheel of the Volvo.

"Bella, you swerved the car out of control and hit a squirrel," he answered.

"So? It could have happened to anybody!"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So? It could have happened to any human!" I amended.

"Bella, we'd get to the supermarket quicker if I drove, anyway."

I quivered my bottom lip. "But…But…So…you don't trust me?" I gave him my best puppy-dog stare.

He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding and pulled over reluctantly. "Fine."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands gleefully, already getting out of the car so I could take his place in the driver's seat.

I switched the gear into drive and eased into the street. I drove much more carefully this time, barely pressing down on the gas. Edward nodded his head in approval.

I grinned widely. "You're proud of me, Eddy-kins!"

He laughed. "I'm always proud of you."

"Even when I kill innocent creatures?"

This time, it was his turn to grin. "Bella, in case you've forgotten, you have a much better track record than I do."

"That is true." I sighed, and then smiled. "But not for long!" I cackled wildly.

He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately."

I turned to look at him. "Edward, please. I would really appreciate it if you would at least _attempt _to be excited about this."

"I am excited, silly. I just—Bella, you might want to watch the road."

I turned to look straight ahead. I was driving in the middle of the two lanes! Panicking, I swerved slightly to the right to get back on track. I managed to stay on the road this time, and not before long I was pulling into the Thriftway parking lot. "No comments," I warned Edward.

He complied and walked around the front of the car to open the door for me.

We walked to the front entrance of the supermarket, the door opening instantly. "Magic!" I exclaimed.

Once inside, I scanned the store to get myself situated with where everything was. Both Edward and list in hand, I proceeded to go find the things I would need.

My cart was filled with various items, such as an assortment of cheeses and an interesting looking cake mix. Edward countered that I wouldn't be able to make it myself, so I simply had to take him up on his challenge.

We were on our way to the canned foods aisle when I spotted something miraculous. "OREO CAKESTERS!" I shouted throughout the entire store, rushing over to the beautiful stand. I was very excited, though on my journey, I managed to knock over an entire stand of tomatoes and send four glass bottles of Snapple™ flying.

Edward caught me before I fell myself, but when I stood up and freed myself from his protective grip, I saw a bearded man with a nametag that read "Archie" on his yellow uniform. Right above his name was the word "Manager" written in fine print.

"Oops," I said, shoving a tomato away with a foot.

Archie glared.

"I really am very sorry about all this," Edward said smoothly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the angry manager said.

"We can do that," Edward stated.

"But…All my things!" I protested.

"We'll get them some other time, love," Edward reasoned.

"Fine. But I'm driving home!"

**Note: I haven't a clue how she manged to knock over three bottles of Snapple.**

**Review, please. :D**


End file.
